Emphasis on Almost
by Remo Con
Summary: It's amazing what other people never see in others, and there's a good chance Inuyasha's friends will never understand his relationship with Sesshomaru. Preslash, Preincest. Whichever strikes your fancy.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: How many of you here watch Inu-Yasha? Please say all of you, 'cause other this will be confusing. Now that we've got that cleared up, how many of you remember those funny credit things? You know, the things that "Give Credit" to the people who actually helped with the creation of Inu-Yasha? And it tell you based off the manga by Rumiko …something or other (sorry can only thing of the author of Yu-Gi-Oh right now)? Believe it or not, I'm not in the credits. Because I didn't create Inu-Yasha, and even more shockingly, don't own it. If I did, Sesshomaru would be in it so much more, because clearly he's the best character…_**

****

_Emphasis on Almost_

He pisses me off, standing there all cool, confident that he will kick my ass. That this will be the time he finally kills me or whatever the hell he's here for this time. Unless he comes out and says it, there's no way in hell I can guess what he's after.

He pisses me off!

And it doesn't help that he's brought that annoying toad thing of his that stand there yapping away until either he's told coldly to shut up or someone knocks him unconsciousness. Personally I think the second ways more fun, but as long as something is done.

Oh yeah, and I've got a fucking cheering section behind me. Kagome always screaming my name, Miroku and Sango always itching to jump in once I've been slammed into the ground one to many times in the fight, and Shippo, hiding behind Kagome, squeaking something to me every so often. They don't get it- I could kick his ass if I could concentrate a little more, so if they would shut the hell up, please!

He looks so smug, just waiting for me to make the first me. He's so sure that him just standing there, mocking me, that'll I'll become irrational and attack him. Well he's just gonna have to start things this time because I'm not falling for it this time. I'm not gonna attack him. If he wants a fight, he'd better do something about it.

But dammit he really pisses me off!

He didn't always you know. When I was little he was nice to me, I think he might have even liked me. But then he had to leave and carry out his duties as Lord of the Western Lands, and the next time I saw him I was only a worthless half-breed to him. It's almost funny.

Big emphasis on almost there.

I don't know what changed. Maybe he's not so great after all, maybe other demons' opinions of half-breeds made his change. I don't really give a damn. All I know is that he hates me and I hate him.

I think.

Most of the time.

All right, sometimes.

Occasionally.

Fine. I don't hate him. But he's my fucking brother, and no matter how much he says he thinks I'm a worthless half-breed, how much he wants to kill me, I don't really think he means it either.

That's what I have to believe.

If I even for a second think that he actually hates me, then everything I've worked for it for nothing. It won't matter anymore; I'll be alone, completely without family.

He's all I've got left. He's really all I ever had. My father died right after I was born, my mother even when she was alive was never in good health, but he had always been there for me in his own way, strange as that might sound. And I really think that he's still looking after me, in his own very subtle way. Cause if you really think about it, he says he wants to kill me, but you can really believe he's ever tried, cause you gotta know that if he did I'd already be dead.

Not that anyone else sees that, but hey, they're all idiots. It can't be helped.

Oh good, he's finally gotten tired of waiting. Now we can just get this damn fight over with.

Wait! What the hell is he doing? He put his sword back! And now he's walking away! What the hells is that!

"Hey! Come back here!" I shout angrily at him.

"I will not fight you, Inuyasha, if you don't consider me worthy of your attention," he says coolly.

Not worthy of attention, huh?

Guess he's not so psychic.

I could just let him go. He's right. I don't really want to fight him. At least not right now. But on the other hand, if I let him go, then I'd have to explain to Kagome and the other why, and that would just bring up a whole mess of questions I don't have the patience to deal with.

But I still don't want him to go.

I want to go with him.

I-

Fuck it. I just have to fight him. That's how it is, and for the time being that's how it going to be.

But eventually Naraku will be killed. And maybe then I could get rid of the cheer squad and go back home with him.

Maybe.

**_Author Notes: So this was from Inuyasha's POV, intended to be a sort of pre-slash (incest) type fic. Of course, I might never actually get around to writing the actual incest fic, but it is on my things to do list. At the top right now, though, it finishing up Writers Window (I can do it!) and after that everything is fair game. I'm not really picky about updating anything else right now, so the sequel to this one-shot might actually get written. I can almost guarantee it will get started. It really depends on how many people read this fic on when I start the other one. –shrugs- whatever, anyway, I hope someone liked this story. And more importantly that lots of people REVIEW! Thanks Remo_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: How many of you here watch Inu-Yasha? Please say all of you, 'cause other this will be confusing. Now that we've got that cleared up, how many of you remember those funny credit things? You know, the things that "Give Credit" to the people who actually helped with the creation of Inu-Yasha? And it tell you based off the manga by Rumiko …something or other (sorry can only thing of the author of Yu-Gi-Oh right now)? Believe it or not, I'm not in the credits. Because I didn't create Inu-Yasha, and even more shockingly, don't own it. If I did, Sesshomaru would be in it so much more, because clearly he's the best character…_**

_Nothing of Fate_

He is nothing. He is not worthy of his heritage, not worthy of that sword. He is nothing to me but an annoyance, one that I will be rid of soon enough. I will not allow such a disgrace to my blood to continue living on in such a manner. Killing demons, protecting humans, _loving_ humans…it is amazing how drops of human blood can convolute such powerful demon blood in such a manner. I will not allow it.

He is so impatient; I can see him grinding his teeth already, just ready to jump at me. I wonder what is holding him back; he's usually so eager to get his face ground into the dirt. He seems to be staring at Jaken…

"Shut up, Jaken," I say coldly.

"Yes, my lord," the second annoyance of my life squeaks, bowing and backing away.

Why does the half-breed continue to stand there? Is he waiting for me to make the first move? What is he thinking about? Has that girl of his told him not to fight me? Is he allowing that pathetic human to control him again? How _dare_ she think she is good enough to control him? Did not that first priestess teach Inuyasha his lesson? He answers to no one but me. His fate is mine, I dictate his actions- not some foolish human girl.

But she is of no consequence; he will realize that soon enough. If he does not, I will show him the error of his thinking.

He will know the truth of lowly humans before he dies at my hand.

Still he had not attacked. I grow weary of this half-way staring contest. If he will not even so much as twitch a little, then I see no reason to stay. There is no reason for me to have to suffer through his presence if he will not give me a fair fight.

"Hey, come back here!" he shouts at me.

"I will not fight you, Inuyasha, if you do not consider me worthy of your attention," I say coolly to him. That seems to surprise him a little.

But he is an idiotic half breed. An idiotic half breed that should die.

He will die.

Because he has to die.

He is a disgrace…

A disgrace that plagues my thoughts. Always, I seem to be thinking of him. He will die and I will be rid of him forever.

Those words should not…pain…me. His fate was sealed the moment he was born. It is not strictly his fault, but father is dead, his mother is dead, and he is all that is left of that disgusting union that I was suppose to support. So he will pay for all of their sins, their and his own. It has always been so.

Except back then. But I do not believe in reminiscing about a past that is long since over. And he is no longer the little hanyou he was then. And I do not care for this broken shell that Kikyo left behind and that new girl tried in vain to piece together.

He will not come to me.

He will never be whole.

And he will die. Perhaps not today, but-

No, he's decided to attack. All right then, little brother. We will play this your way.

For now.

But soon enough you will realize that your destiny is mine to write. Once you realize this, things will go much smoother.

You will leave those so called friends of yours and find your place beside me. Whether that means you are dead or alive…you will understand soon enough, Inuyasha.

Soon, my brother, things will be right.

**_Author Notes: So this one was the same scene from Sesshomaru's POV…poor guy, he's very confused, although he won't admit it to himself. I forgot how much I hate writing in present tense though…I think I might have been a mistake on my part to write the first chapter that way, because then this one had to be written that way…how do I fix this without ruining the story…-sighs- oh well…Ok, this was the end of this fic. No, don't freak out. This is NOT the end of the story. But like I said last chapter, this is just sort of the prequel to the actual story, the lead up pre-slash bit. If anyone is still interested, next week the first chapter of the main story will be posted. It should be called something like "Nothing Emphasized" and that will be the actually Inuyasha/Sesshomaru fic in which they get together and a plot line of sorts develops. So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter at least a little bit, and thank you for all the reviews last chapter! And don't forget to review this one! After all, reviews feed and authors sole and keep her motivated! Remo_**

****

**DaKeeyChain****: Don't** worry, just one week and the full story will begin! Lots of Jaken bopping will abound and Sesshomaru will be absolutely everywhere! Never fear! Unless of course you don't actually care anymore…that happens sometimes –sigh-

**Lil**** Devil: Thanks**, it was rather spur of the moment, I was afraid it might suck

**Kitty McGonagall: **Hey, didn't you review a couple of my Harry Potter fics? And I have to say I'm kind of honored that this is the first Inuyasha fic you've read…though soon as you read another one my will seem absolutely horrendous…but hey, I'm glad ya liked it. Dunno about this chapter though –frowns a little- it really not as good.

**Blahsblah2001: **hehe, length is always an issue, but I say power to the short chapter! Glad ya liked it

**Uzamaki**** Liliana: **Nothing like a death threat to motivate you onward…but I liked your idea about this being Sesshomaru's POV, so here it is. Yes, it a was crap. But we'll over look that. Now you have to read the story I'll post up next week! Romance will abound…odd romance, but hey, its Inu/Sess, so it can hardly be helped…now can I plead for my life? –grins-

**Again thanks for all the reviews! **


End file.
